It's You
by xoSmiley4Lifexo
Summary: A songfic about what Edward is thinking when he saves Bella from James. my first songfic! R&R please! Song: "It's You" by: Fireflight


It's You

disclaimer: I do not own anything! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The characters, the books, everything! I am making no money from this story! It's just for the fun of writing and the love of Bella and Edward! I also don't own the song, "It's You," by: Fireflight. (yes, this is a songfic. my first one, too. so don't be mean, please! i worked very hard!!) :) ENJOY THE STORY!!!

p.s. all the quotes i use in this story that were in the movie, "Twilight," or the book, "Twilight," are in bold. they aren't mine, either! ;)

* * *

Edward's POV:

I was running full speed toward the ballet studio where my Bella was.

Where she was about to die.

I couldn't think of that now. I had to save her. The note she had written me that was left at her mother's house was in my pocket. She had begged me to stay away. To leave and never come back. To just let her die.

That was something I could never do. She was what I lived for now.

I burst through the doors of the ballet studio and found Bella, whimpering in pain. I growled and my animal instincts came through. As I heard him say, "Tell Edward how much it hurts," I broke into a full sprint as I saw at least ten of myself running towards the filthy creature who had just broken my Bella's leg in the mirrors.

_I wish that I could break all the mirrors in my mind_

_The ones that lie to me and steal away my pride _

_I wish I could be blind to everything that haunts me _

_I__f I use my heart, I can see your face _

_You show me the real me _

I ran into him and sent him flying through more mirrors. I instantly picked her up and held her close in my arms.

"I'm sorry." I said and I knew hurt could be seen in my face and in my eyes. I couldn't help it. I loved her so much and it pained me every time I saw her hurt or in pain.

_It's You that I search for _

_It is You I can't live without _

_Your hope is what I long for _

_When nothing's left in me _

_It's You _

I jumped into the air and was immediately got pulled back down. I lost grip on Bella and she went tumbling out of my arms. My mind went crazy. I would kill this evil and hateful thing that dared to hurt my Bella. Who dared to take her away from me.

Who dared to make her fall out of my arms.

_This world is always trying to take a piece of me_

_But You are always there to make me feel complete _

_If I can keep my eyes on what You have for me_

_I will face the truth and never look away _

_You'll show me the real me _

I had to attack him. I couldn't control my anger any longer. If anyone, no matter who it was, hurt Bella, they would die. It was as simple as that.

Then I saw him walk towards her, and place his lips to her hand.

No.

I jumped as fast as I could from where he had thrown me. But I was too late. I heard her whimper in pain as his teeth ripped through her skin.

I crashed into him full force and pinned him against a wall. I growled a growl that I hadn't thought could come from my body.

But for Bella, it did.

_It's You that I search for _

_It is You I can't live without _

_Your hope is what I long for _

_When nothing's left in me _

_It's You _

I bit a part of his collar off. I spit it out in disgust. He screamed in pain. Good. I wanted him to suffer. Long and painful. I wanted him to burn.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder that I knew was Carlisle's. He was stopping me.

Why?

"**Son." ** He said sternly. **"Enough. Remember who you are."**

It took all my energy to hand the nasty and slimy creature I wanted to kill so badly to Emmett and Jasper.

"**You're brothers will take care of him." ** Carlisle assured me. "But right now, Bella needs you. She needs you to save her, Edward."

I looked over to where Alice was trying to comfort Bella. She was thrashing and screaming.

She was bleeding.

But right now, her blood was only the second thing that came to my mind. All I wanted right now was to make sure she would be okay. That tomorrow, or the day after that, I could hold her in my arms again as my Bella.

_When I have nowhere else to go _

_And I can't find my way out _

_Your light it comes to guide me_

_I can't hide _

_You show me the real me_

I was over to her within seconds with Carlisle and Alice. Carlisle told Alice to make a tourniquet with her belt, and she did.

Seeing Bella like this, so helpless, so fragile, so white, was heart breaking. This was breaking my un-beating heart, seeing her like this.

Carlisle then told me that I would have to suck the venom out of my angles blood.

How was I going to do this? Could I control myself? Then the answer came to me.

Yes. For Bella, I would control myself.

She looked at me with scared, pained eyes. I cried dry sobs. Not my Bella. My Bella couldn't be going through this. Not my Bella.

But my Bella was.

"**I'm gonna make it go away, Bella." ** I said, still crying with no tears.

She thrashed around in my grasp, screaming in pain. I just wanted to make her pain vanish. I wanted her to feel good again, more than anything.

"**I'm gonna make it go away."** I said as I raised her hand up to my lips.

_It's You that I search for_

_It is You I can't live without _

_Your hope is what I long for _

_When nothing's left in me _

_It's You_

**

* * *

Did you guys like it?? This is my first songfic and I would LOVE some criticism if needed. I absolutely love the song, "It's You," by Fireflight. When I first heard it, I immediately thought of Edward and Bella. It was like Edward was saying it to Bella. Then when I sang it for one of my buds, Jennifer, she was like, "you should write a songfic for that! It sounds just like what he would say to her. I will read it on the internet someday, I bet." So, Jennifer, I will allow you to read it on the internet now. ;) Thanks for being my main supporter with my Bellward stories, Jen. YOU ROCK!! And of course, you readers are amazing too. You guys inspire me to keep writing stories on fanfiction!!! YOU GUYS RULE!!! LOVE YOU!!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**love,**

**smiley =D**


End file.
